gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Emily Cartridge/@comment-3993832-20140413165448
Bad one: Biography Emily in Delmore Before moving to Elmore, Emily lived in another local city, Delmore. There, she attended Delmore Junior High and met Anais Watterson, who she then befriended during her stay. According to the fanfiction, Emily only lived in Delmore for one year before moving to Elmore. The New Emily Cartridge moved to Elmore and attended Elmore Junior High during that time. She fell in love with Gumball Watterson, just as Gumball was in love with her. Penny becomes jealous, and attempts to break their love. Emily becomes jealous and tries to make Gumball ignore Penny altogether, which leads to their breakup. Gumball and Penny became friends again after Emily moved away. The Letter From Emily "Dear Gumball. I bet you didn't expect me, huh? Well, if you think you've gotten me out of your life, your wrong. I'm going to make things the way they were before that wretched peanut ruined our lives. You haven't heard the last of me . . . . . . . IT'S PAY-BACK TIME." -- Emily Cartridge (source) Emily wrote this note to Gumball, meant to threaten him and Penny. The letter had no name attached, but Gumball knew it had been sent by Emily. Gumball's new friend Stace Stuffings protects him from Emily's attempted attacks. Eventually, Emily manages to kidnap Gumball and Penny and holds them hostage while Stace attempts to save them, becoming a wanted criminal in the process due to suspicions by the police. Eventually Emily and Stace do face-off in a fight, but the fight is interrupted by the police, who seize Emily and takes her away. The Case Emily was then sent to court for her actions. There, she was pronounced guilty on charges of kidnapping and child endangerment and sent to jail for 12 (later extended to 24) years. Relationships Gumball Watterson Emily's ex-boyfriend. Broke up after an argument, sent him a threat letter, and briefly kidnapped him and Penny afterwards. Anais Watterson Emily's first friend after grade school. They first meet in Delmore Junior High. They did not maintain their friendship after Emily was sent to jail (according to The Case). Penny Fitzgerald Emily's "nemesis". Emily believes she caused her break-up with Gumball, and attempts to kill her. Stace Stuffings Emily's second "nemesis". Emily tried to sub-due her in a fight but ended-up going to jail. Both are exact opposites of each other. Emily hates her almost as much as she hates Penny. Kristen Cartridge Emily's mother. Kristen is a strict and disciplinary mother who only wants the best for her daughter. However this only makes Emily dislike her more, especially after she sent Emily to jail in The Case'. Apperances In Emily in Delmore, Emily attends middle school and befriends Anais Watterson. In The New, Emily falls in love with Gumball Watterson. In Emily's Vengeance Saga, Emily kidnaps Gumball and Penny. In The Case, Emily goes to court. In New Student, Emily once again plagues Gumball's life by entering his school under parole. What her new plans for him are is unknown. In Survivor Gumball Island and I Have GUTS, Emily is one of the contestants (though she was voted out in I Have GUTS). Trivia Her last name, Cartridge, is based on ink cartridges used on printers. Emily made a (possibly important) cameo appearence in the End of Elmore saga, but it is unknown why. She is usually positioned in the fanfictions she appears in as an antagonist. Extra Links Emily Cartridge wikia